fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
Breaker Room
Were you looking for Circus Control or Control Module from the Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location? The is a room in in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. ''It is located on the other side of Ballora Gallery in Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rentals . From here, the player is assigned to power up the location while fending off Funtime Freddy. This room is only accessable on Night 2. Description The Breaker Room is noticeably smaller than the rest of the rooms. It contains several wires and pipes, nearly covering the entire point of view. To the right, contains a poster of Funtime Foxy with the words, "'Lets Party!'". The right corner of the room contains Funtime Freddy upon a stage. Role in Sister Location After failing to shock Circus Baby and warding off the BidyBabs, HandUnit will direct the player to the Breaker Room to attend to the task of manually restarting the system. To reach it, the player must return to the Primary Control Module and crawl through Ballora Gallery. The player must then interact with a control panel inside the Breaker Room to restart the systems. However, doing so will agitate Funtime Freddy, who is lurking nearby. The player is supplied with voice clips called "Mascot Response Audio" to be used to soothe him and stave off attack. Once the task is complete, the player will never have to come back to the Breaker Room again. Trivia *The use of voice clips to distract an animatronic is very similar to the mechanic in ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3 ''used to distract Springtrap. *Upon opening the monitor, the player sees a set of three rooms, the Bedroom and Closet together, the house from the minigames, the pathway to Fredbear's Family Diner which is connected to the Circus Gallery and the Hallway from ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4, implying that all of these are connected to the Afton Robotics. *Strangely Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon disappear when you fully restart the systems. *The poster on the front of the door with Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon on it captioned "Get Ready" may foreshadow the events the player must go through after entering the door through Ballora Gallery. **It could also be referencing the "Get Ready for Freddy" phrase. Gallery MY WIN2.png|Restart panel minus the restart buttons. Map.png|Clear version of the restart panel map. Notice the faded out areas. Obsv1.png|Close-up of one of the Observatories. Bootuns.png|The Useless Buttons that are in the Breaker Room. UselessButtons.gif|The Useless Buttons that are in the Breaker Room after various sparks. Bouncing Breaker Room.gif|The Breaker Room from Ballora Gallery. Breaker Room.jpg|The Breaker Room without Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon. OrYs6B1.jpg|The Breaker Room with Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon onstage. 596.png|Funtime Freddy getting closer to the player. 603.png|Funtime Freddy on the other side of the Breaker Room. 604.png|Funtime Freddy getting even closer to the player(lights). 607.png|Funtime Freddy getting even closer to the player (no lights). 1234.png|The Breaker Room from the Extras Menu. Unlike the actual game, Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon are staring at the player while on-stage. 578.png|Instructions on how to restart the systems. 587.png|The restart label for a room that needs restarting. 584.png|What appears on a room in the map when it still needs restarting. 586.png|The online symbol that shows when a room is fully restarted. 592.png|When you fully restart power to an area it shows then on the map. 202.png|The Door of the Breaker Room 202_kindlephoto-116145100.jpg|The Door of the Breaker Room (Brighten Up) Category:Sister Location Category:Locations Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Night 2 Category:FNaF Category:HandUnit